DropKick and Shatter TransformersBumbleBee Movie
by Kween101
Summary: Shatter and DropKick Made by Kween101. I do not own the Characters they belong to Travis Knight, his animators/designers, BumbleBee Movie and Hasbro. DropKick talks about Shatter. His Point of View. His thoughts and so on...


**Shatter and DropKick/DropKick and Shatter.**

Made by Kween101.

I do not own the Characters they belong to Travis Knight, his animators/designers, Transformers: BumbleBee Movie and Hasbro.

_DropKick talks about Shatter. His Point of View. His thoughts and so on..._

I joined forces with an Femme Transformer for my career in hunting and capturing dangerous Criminals, who have escaped the Jails and Cybertron or were in other parts of the Galaxy. Most of them were claimed as AutoBots.

Shatter is very deceptive manipulating Transformer and so convincing yet so professional when approaching others on our hunts. She is highly intelligent and so smooth-talking her way through these hunts to get what we want. Many trusted us and did as we asked because of her.

I started to grow a liking to her as the years went past and started to care more and more about her. I would then follow her lead in hunting and what she says and does. Even to the point of asking for her approval for things, that I would like to do, such as killing.

An example for this would be, when she wants me to go on one knee too as a sign of peace to whoever we encountered.

"Wha...What are you doing?", I mumbled looking at her as she as she was on one knee in front of whoever.

I then slowly followed her lead as she slightly turned to meet my face, "This is so humiliating..."

I would only do such humiliating things if the mission required it or she. Each time we had to go on one knee, for these hunts, I would make noises or faces or mumble things, I would never get used to something so...humiliating...or something...I...I mean we...couldn't be the dominant of.

Billions of years later, I asked her out to be my girlfriend. As I was around her most of my life and time and I started to catch them feelings for her. We just kissed sometimes, hugged even, when she was injured or malfunctioning, I sometimes her sit on my knee, sometimes putting an arm behind her back to support her weight on my knee so she doesn't fall off me, so I could attempt to repair her.

We would also interface sometimes when we were not hunting or had the time to do it, as a sign of love and compassion towards each other.

Interfacing with her would make the days of hunting feel alot better, especially when we lost, or got into fights in these hunts or got double crossed by who we encountered or allies. It even made me love her even more and it took away all my problems and pain and all bad things I was feeling or wanting to do, to others. Like afflicting my anger onto anyone and beating or killing them to death.

One day she was kneeling looking at primitive creatures, in which she looked to be enjoying, I stood behind her watching. A butterfly then sat on her finger and she smiled.

She turned her head abit and saw them behind her then asked me politely to join her if I wished to, but I just stood in my place for abit then joined her, going on one knee again to see the primitive forms. She looked abit surprised as I didnt mumble or make faces or whatever as usual. The creatures slowly started to disappear as the sun was going down, leaving a beautiful sunset behind.

After awhile Shatter looked at me said to me "You can get up now".

I still on my knees, turned my whole body towards her and grabbed a box with a Transformer like ring inside, and opened it in front of her...Now was the perfect time...as the sunset was in the sky, the nature looks wonderful as the sunsets light was on it, seemed so romantic...

"This is what the humans do, so...like...Will you marry me, Shatter...", I asked her in the politest, charming voice I could manage to do, raising the box towards her with my hands.

She looked and put a hand on her mouth in shock. She was not expecting this at all...

"Yes, I will", she finally replied, as she took her hand of her mouth.

I got up and stood, sliding the diamond like ring on her finger. She gazed upon it like it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Then I put my arms on her waist and she put her arms around my neck, leaning in to kiss, affectionately and deeply, under the beauty of the sunset and nature.

The End.

A Kween101 Story.


End file.
